


As Long As I'm With You

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: Billy takes you to the New Years party, and enacts his plan to kiss your for the first time on the bells





	As Long As I'm With You

Your idea of a fun New Year’s was staying in, getting drunk, and maybe going to bed right after the bells. But Billy wasn’t having it, you were going to this party whether you liked it or not, and you would have fun. Admittedly, you would have fun. You  _did_  like parties, you just weren’t quite feeling it. Because ever since you had befriended Billy, he had dragged you to every single one and it was getting a little tiring going out every damn weekend.

You kept asking him why he was so insistent on this one, though. He had said you had to come as if his life completely and utterly depended on it. He was planning something, you didn’t know what, and you weren’t sure if you’d like it, but you went anyway to keep him happy.

For the most part, the party was actually fun. Everyone was drunk when you got there, a whole hour after the party was said to start, which wasn’t surprising, and you were getting there, too. Billy, however, wasn’t drinking and you pulled him to a quiet corner to question him on what was up.

In your slightly drunken state, you were a lot more confident than usual, and you weren’t afraid to call Billy out if he was planning some bullshit.

“Billy.” You said to him, loud enough for him to hear but clearly not loud enough for him to show you a response. “What are you doing?” You squinted your eyes at him as if it would help you in reading him.

“I’m enjoying the party?” Billy responded as if it was obvious, but grinned at you, and that was when you really knew he was up to something.

Billy glanced at his watch and breathed a little sigh of relief. “It’s almost the bells.” He said happily, taking the chance to lean up against the wall, trapping you in your little corner.

What he was doing finally clicked in your head, though you had no idea why he would do so much planning. Billy Hargrove could kiss just about any girl in Hawkins and they’d have no problems with it. Why was he so nervous about you?

“What’s so special about the bells?” You asked him, pretending like you still didn’t know. You swirled around the drink in your cup and drank the little that was left, before leaning over to put it on a nearby table.

“It’ll be a new year!” Billy used little hand gestures to create extra emphasis. You raised an eyebrow at him but ultimately left him be for the now.

Everyone around you was getting all hyped up, shouting that it was almost ‘time’, people desperately trying to nab a partner for their New Year’s kiss. Some boys even came up to you but Billy gave them a look that was not to be messed with.

They chanted the numbers down from ten, so loud you could barely hear your own thoughts. But as the numbers went down, Billy inched closer to you until his hands were on your waist and yours were around his neck. Everything seemed so much clearer with him so close.

As everyone else in the room shouted ‘one’, and then erupted into screams and cheers, Billy closed the last little bit of space between you, pressing his lips to yours in a hasty kiss. You barely had time to kiss back before Billy pulled away from you, a look of panic spread across his face.

“Billy, what’s wrong?” You asked him, tightening your grip on his neck to stop him from pulling away more.

“Wait, you liked that? I didn’t think you liked me.” He sounded like he was more questioning himself rather than you. Billy settled his hands back on your waist in an attempt to regain his own confidence.

You nodded your head and looked up into his eyes which were trying to focus anywhere but your lips. “Billy, I deal with all your bullshit and you think I don’t like you?” You giggled and raised an eyebrow at him, prompting him to lean back down to reach your face.

“In that case…” he whispered against your lips before capturing you once more.

Everyone else had returned to their partying, but the two of you were in your own little corner. Billy backed you up against the wall, where he traced a hand up the side of your body before settling at the crook of your neck, warmth radiating throughout your skin. You tangled a hand in his curls, pulling gently, earning a small moan from Billy.

Billy promptly moved his lips away from yours, trailing kisses down your jawline and to your neck. He found your sweet spot quickly, making your grip on his hair tighten. He sucked at the skin, leaving his mark on you. He nipped at the fresh bruise before ghosting his lips back up your neck and to your lips once more, tugging on your bottom lip. He could feel you smile against his lips and couldn’t help but smile in return.

When you finally parted, Billy looked completely breathless. His blue eyes lazily rested on yours and you could see his dumb grin form once more. He stroked his hands through your hair and the background noises became louder and louder to you as you stopped concentrating on Billy and his lips.

“Come on, I won’t keep you at this shitty party anymore.” Billy moved a hand to the small of your back, intent on leading you out the house.

“Well, it was shitty up until about five minutes ago.” You giggled and let him guide you through the crowd of people.

He turned to look at you briefly before smiling. You eventually reached the outside, and you immediately began shivering in the midnight air. Billy noticed your shaking and pulled off his denim jacket without a moment’s notice.

“Here, take this.” He said, wrapping the jacket around your shoulders. You felt the warmth seep into your skin and you shuddering dulled down significantly.

“Who knew you were such a gentleman.” You said sarcastically, making your way down the icy drive, careful not to slip. You almost did and clutched onto Billy’s arm for support.

“Easy.” He said in a low voice. “I’ve got you.” Billy’s arm wrapped tightly around your shoulders while his other fumbled around, looking for his keys in his pocket.

Billy finally found them and unlocked his car, letting you slide into the passenger seat. He made his way around to the driver’s side and hopped in next to you.

You looked up at him, still shivering slightly from the cold. “Thanks for making me come here.” You said to him, smiling a heartfelt smile.

He grinned back at you. “Seems like all my planning was a bit of a waste though.”

You scrunched up your nose in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” he sighed. “I could have done that at any time, and you would have been totally cool with it.”

“It wouldn’t have been as special though.” You leant forward and kissed him gently. “Or as memorable.”

Billy shook his head and laughed a little. “Alright, princess. Where to?”

You say back properly in the chair and buckled yourself in. “Anywhere, as long as I’m with you.”


End file.
